Double trouble
by Shell007
Summary: After Starsky recovers from an injury, Captain Dobey asks them to look should be a possible missing person's case, of twin brothers. However, what he thinks will be light duties for them becomes far more than anyone expected. PLEASE NOTE, some text is bold italics, this is to indicate silent communication between Starsky and Hutch.


**Double trouble.**

After Starsky recovers from an injury, Captain Dobey asks them to look should be a possible missing person's case, of twin brothers. However, what he thinks will be light duties for them becomes far more than anyone expected.

Second attempt of writing a fan fiction encouraged by the feedback I have received. Thank you. I would also like to especially thank Sparkle731 for helping me as a beta reader and encouraging me.

**Double trouble.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey. What the hell! He's a COP!" Came over the radio loud and clear. Hutch was already running forward when Dobey bellowed. "NOW!" as officers suddenly appeared from everywhere.

All Hutch saw was his partner being thrown off his feet by the bullets hitting him in his chest. Before the shooter managed to aim the last shot, Hutch's bullet hit Him. He fell to the ground as he took his last breath. The other assailants attempted to scamper, like rats from a ship, but had nowhere to go. But Hutch was oblivious to the chaos going on round him. The urgency in his voice rang out as he shouted for an ambulance, as he run to his fallen partner.

"Buddy talk to me."

"…ullllet 'oof 'est 'ember"

"Oh god, forgot." The sight of seeing his best friend, partner being shoot was enough to forget most things from his life. He now knew how his partner felt seeing him shoot during the ransom drop off for Miss Haymes. His relief hit his whole body although experience told him, even with the vest his partner would be hurting.

"Urts… edd … urts." A pool of blood was forming quickly on the floor, running from the thick curly hair.

"Starsky, say awake buddy!"

"Where's that Ambulance?" His shout echoed through the dusty warehouse causing a split second silence.

Surprisingly sprit for a man his size and age, Dobey was beside the pair almost immediate. Relief swept through him as he realised the vest had not been penetrated, but it was short lived when he saw the pool of blood forming. Just then the large main entrance to the warehouse opened for an ambulance which was directed to them.

"I'll be with you as soon as it's all wrapped up here, but Hutch he'll be ok. You know what a thick skull your partner has." Dobey hoped he had just hit his head when he had fallen to the ground, but was just as anxious as Hutch was deep down. He hated not being able to go immediately to the hospital, not only for his own peace of mind but to support Hutch and the staff that would be dealing with the pair of them.

"Captain?" Hutch suddenly realised Dobey had said something, but had no idea what he had said as the ambulance doors were closed.

Starsky drifted in and out of consciousness as he was taken into ICU. Hutch constantly by his side talking gently to him relieved that his partners' hatred of Hospitals seemed to help keep him conscious. Their partnership was well known in the hospital and no one questioned Hutch remaining in the room until the unfamiliar Doctor arrived.

"You must leave. I need to examine my patient." The two nurses in the room glanced over at each other and then made themselves busy knowing that the Doctor had just made a huge mistake.

In his head he wondered who the hell this Doctor was, not having even introduced himself. "I will leave this room, when DETECTIVE SRTARSKY, my partner leaves to have his X ray and not a minute before." The tone alone silenced the room and if looks could kill they would be needing a new Doctor.

The two nurses tried give the Doctor a warning look but he had already earned a reputation for being unreceptive to nurses' opinions.

"I INSIST, you leave as you will…" The Doctor saw the blond take a small step towards him raising a silent warning pointing finger at his face and stopped mid-sentence. No words were needed but suddenly Hutch turned back. Instantly his whole persona suddenly changed to a gentle caring man looking down and placing his hand on Starsky's arm who looked up directly in his eyes, as if in conversation.

_"Hutch, Don't leave me! I don't like him."_

"Starsky you know I'll stay. Calm down."

The blond man had spoken as if replying to the patient.

"Don't just stand there, are you going to help my partner?" And as sudden as he had softened to Starsky he had turned on the Doctor. Whether intentional or not, as he turned his elbow pushed his jacket back exposing his holster and gun. Either way the two nursing silently rejoiced that the Doctor had been put in his place at last and he hurriedly started his examination. Even if it were possible the two nurses loved the two detectives even more.

After the examination the Doctor went to the end of the bed to the medical records folder.

"Well Mr …. Detective Starsky, as expected your chest is badly bruised but will heal in a couple of days but I suggest you re frame from excessive exertion. The head injury looks like you were extremely lucky and a bullet just grazed your head. I will need an X ray to confirm the extent, before the injury is dealt with. You will also need to stay here for at least 48 hours for monitoring for concussion." As the Doctor spoke he saw a change in the two detectives. The patient looking deep into the blond man's eyes and the softness had returned to the blond man. The two nurses left and Hutch thanked them. Little did he know, they wanted to thank him!

_"I AM NOT STAYING!" _

"Yes you are! You heard him." Hutches eyes were looking firmly at his partner. The Doctor again felt that he was responding to the patient who hadn't even spoken.

_"NO! ... Just take me home now!"_

"Stop it! You haven't even had your X ray!" The Doctor, keeping his attention on the pair, saw the blond man facial expression changing with his response. It had gradually got more stern almost angry as he looked down at his partner.

_"I don't want an X ray, I don't want to know. Not like she did… we did! ... Not knowing when …..I just want to go home." _

Suddenly, Hutch realised Starsky was talking about his beloved Terry. The most gentle, soft reassuring tone instantly returned. "It's nothing like that, the bullet just grazed you. It's gonna be OK… the X ray is a precaution." His hand gentle rubbed his partners arm knowing that he was thinking about the last few days he had shared with Terry. No wonder he had gone silent and clammed up to everyone but him.

"You are having the X ray. It's not up for discussion." Hutch said gently but firmly.

While writing the medical records the Doctor was paying discrete attention to the strange one sided conversation. Knowing somehow, the pair were having a conversation. There was a sudden silence between them, but he sensed the discussion, that had started to change tone, was continuing between them in complete silence.

The brunette nurse from earlier entered the room with a wheelchair to take Starsky for his X ray. There was an awkward silence between the partners, Hutch gentle run his hand over his partners shoulder. "I'll be here when you get back Buddy."

While Starsky was having his X ray, Hutch paced the room angry with himself. How could he not realise that this would hit Starsky hard, with thoughts of what Terry had gone through. Fearing the worse and how it had brought back the nightmare of Terrys suffering and her passing. Of cause it would have… no wonder he was so uptight. So deep in thought he hadn't even noticed Dobey enter the room. Dobey knew how the pair were when one was injured but something seemed different than normal. Almost worse if possible.

"Hutch… Hutch... What is it? How is he doing?"

"His should be back from his X ray in a minute."

"Hutch what's happened?" Dobey realised that Hutch hadn't actually answered him and he knew something was wrong.

"Detective, your partners' X ray confirmed the bullet only grazed his head. His had a local anesthetic, under protest, while the wound was cleaned, closed and dressed. But you need to talk to him about staying in. He made it more than clear he does not intend to stay or, like Dr Brooks"

Dobey saw the slight flicker of relief on Hutch's face at the nurses' comments but considering she had just confirmed the injury was just a graze his relief seemed strangely minimal. Starsky complaining clearly meant he was doing better than before. The Doctor entered the room, again not acknowledging anyone else's presence and started writing his notes. Hutch was straight by his partner side as Dobey stood back a little.

_"Take me home Hutch."_ A soft silent plea came from the bed to Hutch.

"You heard what the Doc said earlier."

_"But I don't want to stay." _

"I know but I'll stay with you."

_"No, I don't want that."_

"So I won't stay then!"

_ "No, I mean I want to go home." _

"I knew what you meant, but I only want what's best for you"

"Starsky, stop that! If you have something to say, say it out loud. Not that silent stuff you two do." Dobey voice was commanding, he often got frustrated with the pair and their private silent conversations when they were with him.

"Cap, I'm not staying"

"You'll do what I tell you to do!" The whole room went silent.

"Yes, Cap." Starsky almost whispered knowing it probably meant he would be ordered to stay in hospital. But his captain sighed at him sympathetically and turned to the Doctor.

"Sorry, I swear this pair have their own mental telepathic, or private radio band communicating between each other."

"I'm Captain Dobey, I don't believe we've met before. Unfortunately, I know most of the ICU staff."

"Dr Brooks." These two detectives intrigued him, not even related but from what he had witnessed and what their own captain shad said they were very interesting. "I explained earlier, I recommend Detective Starsky stays in hospital for at least 48 hours, to monitor for concussion"

"Have you come from a different department?" Dobey was trying to engage the Doctor in friendly conversation but he seemed far from friendly.

"No, moved from ICU in Michigan." He abruptly responded.

"Doc, I know this pair particular well as I'm sure you will over time and a compromise would be the best way forward. I can assure you they have a lot of experience with care for concussion and looking after each other. I recommend Detective Starsky stays in just tonight." He Turned to Starsky. "Starsky, bearing in mind the time of the night, I think that even you could agree to that." Dobey glanced back to his men with a firm but reassure smile. He wouldn't normally interfere with advice from a Doctors but, even he didn't like this Doctors bedside manner.

"Thanks cap, but I could go now to save time."

"Starsky!" Both Dobey and Hutch looked at him in disbelief. Dr Brooks didn't look pleased but accepted the compromise. Dobey discussed with the Doctor when Starsky would be fit to return to work and left the room with him. He knew Hutch would stay with his partner overnight and hoped whatever else was going on would get resolved.

Hutch got a spare pillow and was settling in for the night. As he expected the night passed slowly, Starsky silently battling with the resurfaced grief for Terry and when he did eventually drift off to a restless sleep it seemed no time at all before he was being woken up to check for concussion. It was no surprise to the nurses that the pair of them were keen to leave early in the morning.

**Chapter 2**

"Starsky, Hutch in my office please"

"Hmm, Dobey saying please and not shouting at us? He must have missed us."

"Come on Starsk, the only way he'd miss you is like missing toothache."

"Hey come on, that's not nice."

"Quiet down you two and get in here. I need you to look into something. A Mrs Appleton is concerned about her tenants who have been missing for a week. I know it's not really our field but she approached me personally. She assured me that they never go out of town without telling her." Dobey saw the look on his detectives faces and as they were about to ask why them.

"When you met her you'll understand why I agreed to look into this for her. Now she's a very sweet little lady and I expect you two to treat her with the upmost respect"

"Got it, Capt."

"Here's her details and the names of her tenants. I expect you to keep me up date on what you find."

As they rang the doorbell, Starsky could smell the aroma of freshly baked cake. "Hey Hutch, it would be rude to refuse if I'm offered some, you know what the captain said." A small elderly lady came to the doorway with curly silver hair and rosy cheeks.

"Mrs Appleton? I'm Detective Starsky and this is my partner Detectives Hutchinson. Captain Dobey sent us to discuss your concerns about you tenants."

"Please come in and call me Anne. Harold's such a good man, I know people think I'm worrying unnecessarily, but I just know somethings happened."

"Anne hopefully, it's a misunderstanding but if it helps put your mind at peace we are happy to help." In the house she explained how her tenants had the first floor and she lived on the ground floor. She had felt it inappropriate to go into their area herself, although the stairs may have influenced that.

"Scott and Charles are such good boys, this is so out of character. Did I tell you they're identical twins? It took me months to be able to tell them apart. I know, they don't correct me when I get mixed up. They have such a strong bond. Must be true what they say about twins. Such nice young men." Anne continued singing her tenants praise with genuine concern.

"We'll go upstairs, see if we can find anything to put your mind at rest." The detectives couldn't help but warm to her.

"I'll have a nice pot of tea and some homemade cake awaiting for you boys when you come down."

"Thank you Anne. That sounds lovely." Starsky gave her a dazzling smile which she clearly appreciated. As they turned to go upstairs Hutch couldn't help but grin in response to his partners.

Upstairs the rooms had been changed so there was a large open plan living room with kitchen with a small hallway leading to two good bedrooms and bathroom. There were no signs to indicate there had been a planned trip. Tooth brushes in the bathroom, a glass of water next to one of the beds and a well-stocked fridge with some food now on the turn.

"I think Anne's right, this doesn't feel right"

"Starsky, their suitcases are in here. I think we should take their photo with us and their phone book back to the station. We'll tell Anne, and sort out this fridge for her." Over tea, they found out that Scott was recovering from a recent appendix operation which made it even more unlikely that they would have taken a trip.

Back at the precinct, they found out that Scott's appendix operation had taken place in Bay city General, four weeks ago. Charles had advised their University that his brother would not be in the last few days of the semester. They hadn't mentioned any trips to anyone, which was out of character. They found out the brothers tended to spend a lot of time together and neither had present girlfriends. Thankfully the morgues had no John Doe's that match their descriptions. And both had completely clean backgrounds just as Anne described them as good clean boys. The fact that they were identical was unusual. Starsky and Hutch both felt it had something to do with them being missing possibly being misidentified but either way they both had the same hunch. They requested a search on any cases involving twins although really didn't expect it to turn anything up. They updated Dobey before leaving for the evening hoping the brothers' would return home safely, not only for their sake but for Anne's.

As Starsky was due to have his stiches checked and removed the next day, they decided if there was no news by the time of his appointment, they would check if anyone at the hospital recalled the brothers.

**Chapter 3**

The mornings had been frustrating with no leads. They both hoped for once they were wasting their time and the brothers would just return home. Unfortunately, both felt that would not be the case.

"Now you sure you don't want me to hold your hand?" Hutche teased his partner as they entered the hospital.

"No! I'm fine. I just don't like that Doc… Met you back here when I'm done?"

"Yeah, don't think I'll be long, it's a long shot anyone remembering them. Then I'll check to see if Minnie has anything." Starsky nodded in acknowledgement as he watched Hutch walk away.

Detective Starsky, if you take a seat we'll get right to it." The nurse on duty directed him to a seat with a warm smile.

Starsky sat down feeling silly that he now wished Hutch was there with him.

The exam was over quickly with no complications as Starsky had expected.

"It looks good, healed nicely, any headaches blued vision or anything you want to mention?" The doctor said dryly as he finished his exam.

"No problems at all Doc. Is that it then?" Keen to leave the room and the hospital he started to stand.

"No, you're due for a booster, so I'll give you that, complete your records and then you can leave." He prepared to injection and gave it to the brunet detective quickly.

"Thanks Doc, I've got to meet my partner downstairs" Starsky said as he rolled down his sleeve and stood up to leave.

The Doctor couldn't stop him as Starsky left the room. He hadn't counted on his partner being with him.

"Huuutchh, eddie do go" Starsky as he found his partner waiting for him in the lobby.

"Starsk? You OK? How'd the appointment go?" Hutch immediately noticed Starsky's slurred speech.

"Yeah, add ooster, Doc said may make me dousy"

"I think you mean booster, and you ARE drowsy. Meaning, I need your car keys."

"Wot? ... Al'ight, don't eel to good, dam Doc"

In the car, Hutch kept glancing over to his partner. He'd never seen a booster have such side effects before and he radioed into Dobey. Having explained how Starsky was, Dobey told him to get his partner home. Hutch updated Dobey what the nurses had remembered about the missing brothers, how they were practically inseparable and had been so nice bringing in a cake from Anne for the Nurses. Scott had been under Doctor Brooks care and Hutch had planned to talk to him until he met up with Starsky not feeling well. He asked if Minnie had come up with any other cases involving twins but she hadn't given an update yet. He booked off for the day and headed back to Starsky place. Glancing over at Starsky he wondered what booster he had actually been given, as his partner slurred something to him.

"Ok Buddy, I'm taking you home to sleep it off"

Starsky looked pale and was deep in sleep on his bed. Hutch decided to phone Dr Brooks to ask about Scott and to check what booster his partner had been given. He was surprised that the Doctor hadn't remembered the Brothers, only because everyone else had immediately recalled them. However, after the Doctor had looked up their records he was more than helpful with the medical information. Hutch raised his concerns about how the booster had affected his partner and the Doctor was also concerned. He was also kind enough to offer to look in on him on the way home.

It was less than an hour later when the Doctor arrived. Starsky was beginning to come round a little but still a little drowsy.

"You were right to mention your concerns. This reaction is very unusual. We better get him back to the hospital. I suggest you drive my car while I sit with him."

"Ok, get the car opened, I'll bring him out"

"Buddy, can wake up and help me, I need to get you in the car."

"Heeey, 'utch whadja doing ere"

"Looking after you Pal. Come on."

Starsky was propped up on the back seat with the Doctor next to him behind the driver's seat. Just as Hutch pulled up at the junction, the Doctor's arm swung round his neck. As he tried to break free the other hand covered his nose and mouth with a cloth, as he recognised the smell of chloroform his struggling strength fell away. The Doctor calmly slid Hutch to the passenger side and switched places so he was sitting in the driver's seat and drove away.

**Chapter 4**

"Where are they? Millie what's that you're leaving for them?"

"Information on cases involving twins in the past few years. Surprisingly there were two, in Michigan."

"Thanks. I'll take that. I'll give it to them when they get in." While Dobey rang both home numbers with no response he opened the folder he had just been give. Dispatch couldn't get them on the radios either and he was getting more frustrated with their lapse of time keeping. Both reports were from the Michigan district and frustration seemed to turn to concern but he didn't know why.

Minnie popped her head into the captain's office. "Oh, Captain they may have gone to speak to the Doctor who had dealt with one of their suspected missing persons, Hutch mentioned it yesterday when he called in."

SHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

His head and eyes seemed heavy and he couldn't remember what had happened. Starsky was ill, the Doctor was helping and they were going to the hospital. Then he recognised the lingering smell and taste of chloroform in his mouth and nose. The Doctor had used chloroformed on him? Starsky, where is he…is he alive, is he safe. He heard Starsky.

He recognized Starsky's voice in his head rather than heard what he said but knew the tone was warning. "Take it easy Hutch, you've been out for quite some time, try not to move."

He opened his eyes and naturally stirred when he realised he was strapped down. His arm and legs were strapped down preventing any movement. "Starsky, you ok?"

"Yeah, bit tied up at the moment at the moment, some kind of weird wheelchair. Don't remember anything about being taken, do you?"

"You was out of it, it's Dr Brooks. He used chloroform."

"I knew it. Knew I didn't like him!"

"Nice of you to join me, and help me with my research." Dr Brooks' voice came from a shadowed corner of the room startling them both momentarily with his presence.

"This is kidnapping, and kidnapping police detectives, that will get YOU life. Now let us go and we'll make a deal with the judge" Starsky demanded angrily.

"No! My research is bigger than the pair of you, with your help it's going to be ground breaking and I will be recognised worldwide!"

"You're mad. Let us go!"

"Now, now Detective Starsky, calm down or I will have to make you. Do you hear me?"

"Just you try!"

"No you don't understand! I know how to control you two. You're not the first pair I have experimented with. You're just the first pair that aren't twins. You'll do as I say, or I'll hurt your partner, and vice versa"

"You sicko, your no Doctor!" Hutch hissed.

"Now, now. You see I know how you react when his hurt. I need to see how he reacts when you're hurting"

"Now I'm going to gage you so you can't speak to your partner. Then his going to tell me, if, when and where you hurt. IT IS going to hurt. Now if he gets it correct, the experiment won't take long. But if he doesn't, it will take longer and be more painful… I suggest you two do that silent communication thing you have going on."

Starsky began shouting as he heard Hutch struggling on the bed, his back was towards Hutch and he frantically started to rock in the wheel chair to try to get free but then the Doctor came up beside him and pulled a screen between him and Hutch. "I don't care how much noise you make or if you fall in that chair but you will not free yourself from those straps. I suggest for your partners' sake, you calm down and tune in with him." At that point the wheel chair crashed to the concrete ground smacking Starsky's arm hard. "See what you have done, now you can just stay like that! This experiment will start when I say. Understand that!"

"YESSSSSS" bellowed Starsky, his voice echoing in the room.

"Now I shall begin, tell me when he's in pain and where."

"I'm here Hutch, talk to me, talk to me so he doesn't hurt you, talk to me buddy don't let me down"

"His crazy. His got a knife just running it down my neck, now it's on my chest, its pressing harder now I can feel it, it's cutting into me now. Starsky could hear Hutches breathing catching and his struggling in his restraints.

"Stop, you're cutting his chest"

"Very good you two, but I need more. You may have been lucky."

"You said if I got it right, you'd stop."

"But I need evidence. Unwilling subjects often say what they think I want to hear and then my findings are worthless." Suddenly Starsky felt his fingers hurt. "Stop, Stop! His fingers, you've broke them."

"Very good, Very good. Now which hand? … I will stop, for now at least, if you get it correct."

"His right, his right… now leave him alone."

"Very interesting, very. Unfortunately, I have to leave you for a while now. I suggest you rest, this is just a sample of what is to come. And as you got your self-down on the floor, you can stay there. I can see your arm, so suggest you don't move too much." Starsky suddenly heard a sigh from Hutch and knew the gage had been removed.

"How bad did he cut you?"

"What happened to your arm?"

"Hey! I asked first"

"Yeah just fine and you?"

"Likewise, fine. Be even better when I'm out of this contraption."

Hutch was looking round and could see that he was on an old style heavy hospital gurney. The room was painted completely white, the concrete floor and walls but there were no windows. The bulky screen stopped him from being able to see his partner but he could see under the screen the wheels of the wheelchair he was in.

**Chapter 5**

Dobey hung up the phone which again rang with no response.

"Mayfield, Kendrick I need you to go round to Starsky and Hutches places. They're late and no one's heard from them since yesterday"

He went back into his office concerned, what trouble had those two gotten themselves into his time. He walked past his desk, picking up the files in front of him and looked out the window. Trying to stop worrying about his detectives he wondered why Michigan, twisted his gut so much. He started reading the files.

The first two victims where female. Identical twins who had both been brutalised with various broken bones, cuts, stab wounds and burns. Their bodies had been dumped separately one in an empty building and the other in trash cart both in run down parts of town. There wasn't much information concerning the investigation and couldn't help but wonder if it was because they were known to be prostitutes. That was nearly two years ago. The files didn't even have their full names. No one had been able to track their real details only their working names. It was bad enough that they had been so brutally murdered but the lack of a full investigation angered him even more and they deserved justice.

The next report was more thorough, Jennifer and Jason Coleman but no suspects or arrests since their murders 17 months earlier. There was a family photo at the front of the folder and then pictures of the scene where their bodies had been found. Again brutalized but similar to the other pair, although their post-mortem report included burns from electric shocks. The two cases had never been linked but he felt there was a connection. Somehow the coincident of potentially three cases of twins was too much. His concentration was distracted again thinking about his detectives, concerned that were not just irresponsibly late. As he started to close the file he noticed a hospital discharge report for Jennifer but what grabbed his attention was the Doctors names. "Michigan, that's it"

He immediately picked up the phone and called the hospital where Jennifer had been discharged from and asked to be put through to Personnel. Eventually he was advised that a Doctor Morrison would return his call.

Mayfield called in advising that they had found both the Torino and Hutch's car at Starsky's place. Dobey's concern was growing for his Detectives. He sent Mayfield and Kendrick to the hospital as precaution to check if Doctor Brooks was on duty and to put him under surveillance. He tasked Minnie in finding out anything she could on the Doctor including his address, and what booster Starsky was given at his appointment. There was no doubt in his mind it was no coincidence that he was taken ill after the appointment.

"Captain Dobey, How may I help you?"

"This is Dr Morrison, you needed to speak to me urgently concerning Dr Brooks"

"Yes. Thank you for calling back, I understand you were his superior"

"Yes I was, is he OK?"

"Dr Brook is part of an investigation and I sure you understand when I ask you not to discuss this with anyone. Could you tell me a little about him, why he moved or left your hospital?"

"Of cause. Dr Brooks was… I mean is a very respected and capable Doctor. He moved after the tragedy of Richard, his twin brother who was brutally murdered. Unfortunately the murderer was never apprehended. It hit him particularly hard, he had spent years compiling medical research about twins, telepathically communication or extrasensory perception between twins. Then losing his own twin, it was too much for him. He was guilt ridden. Prior to the murder the medical board had rejected his papers and findings. The combination of losing his brother and the funding for his lifelong passion pushed him over for a while and we felt a fresh start was what he needed."

"I completely understand, you've been most helpful." He had a deep gut wrenching feeling as he recalled the conversation in the hospital about his boys' silent private conversations and wanted to get the Doctor off the phone.

"I hoped the move was good for him, I admit being concerned for him after he become obsessed with his research and struggling to let it go."

"I see, thank you again." As he hung up from the telephone Minnie came up with an update for him. She had all the information he needed which added to his suspicions. There was no record of Starsky having or needing any booster injection, so what had he been given and why?

**Chapter 6**

Starsky knew there was no way of getting the heavy old wheelchair upright again but realised he could move the chair by using his foot that just about reached the floor. His left arm was clearly broken and unable to help and every movement jarred the broken bones against the floor.

"Hey, you OK?"

"Yeh, I might be able to get over to you. May take a while but how about you, any give on your straps?"

"No, nothing."

Inch by inch the chair moved towards Hutch. But now the broken bone in his arm was piecing the skin and every movement ripped through him against the floor. After a number of pauses he made it. Hutch had kept talking to him giving him strength to continue, he refused to give up and let is partner down. His right hand was now able to reach the roll bar of Hutches gurney.

"Dam, had to be my left side I fell on." There was a pause while he caught his breath and rostered up all his strength to try to pull the chair upright.

"Careful, don't fall back on your arm, I know you're in pain."

"It's no good, the chair is caught under the bed." There was a pause of silence while they both thought what to do next.

"If I can get the strap down pointing down the side of the bar, could you reach it?"

"You'll have to be my eyes, I won't be able to see what I'm doing"

The strap had little movement against Hutches, but by pushing his wrist down hard against the bar and rotating his wrist the buckle slid more to the side, the tongue of the strap hung downwards. Holding the position made the edge of the strap push into his wrist but he could see Starsky's finger tips were in reach and blindly trying to find it.

"You're so close just a little more towards you." His finger tip briefly touched the tip of the thick leather strap but enough to get his bearings exactly where it was. "Now if you can push it upwards" It seemed like an unachievable task, both of theirs wrists were being cut into by straps as they strained to get the best positions. Almost out of frustration Starsky just started flicking his fingers upwards. Unexpectedly he felt the strap ping up but unlike the other attempts it didn't fall back to his fingers.

"That's it…It's through the loop."

"But I can't reach it anymore."

"If I can just get the bar to release it."

Hutch twisted his wrist so he could see the buckle bar better. The strap was thick and thankfully stiff. His first few attempts seemed futile until his wrist pressed heavy against the bed and the buckle twisted in a new position. The bar was barely in to buckle hole. Pressing his wrist as tight and hard to the gurney with a slight tremble the bar fell out of the hole and released the wrist. Starsky heard the strap fall against the bar of the bed. "It's off!" With a sigh of total relief.

As Hutch leaned upright he notice a trail of blood getting heavier towards the bed. Hurrying to release himself, his head spun a little as he got up to free his partner. He stumbled slightly as he bent down to help his partner.

"Your arm!" God he must have caused the bone to cut through by pushing himself over here against the floor.

"That's not such a little cut on your chest!" God he played that cut down, that's much deeper then he said. They were both now semi standing leaning heavily against the bed and each other.

"We need this strap, Help me."

"Hutch, let's just get out."

Hutch was already trying to get the strap on his own but it took the pair of them struggling cack-handed to free the strap from bed.

"I need to get this round your arm to stem the bleeding, hold still." Hutch was positioning the strap high up Starsky arm.

"Don't move your arm."

"Don't think I can."

The strap was slowing down the blood lose and they had managed to tie his shirt for a makeshift sling. They'd heard the door lock when it closed behind the Doctor but thankful it was a lightweight door.

"Well, neither of us are strong enough to tackle the door." Normal circumstances one good kick would have gone through the door but this wasn't normal circumstances. They looked round the room for anything they could use and stopped at the end of the bed. "We need to get some force behind it, but it will break through."

"Can we swap sides, I feel like a one arm bandit, with the wrong arm"

"On the count of three, got it?"

"Got it!"

"One, Two, Three!" Hutch using his left and Starsky his right arm pushed the bed which grateful was on wheels, the sturdy metal bed broke through the door with ease. Unfortunately, the exertion to Hutches chest opened his wound again and begun heavily bleeding.

As they had suspected they were in a basement. The room they had bust out of, lead to a small area with stairs leading up to a door. The door was solid with the disadvantage of opening towards them and being right at the top of the final step. They were both weaker now, Starsky went down to look for anything that may help their situation and told Hutch to sit to listen out for any noise. Hoping that being still would slow down the bleeding from his knife wound. Starsky returned with a length of cable.

"The best I could find, thought it would make a trip string across the top step"

"Sounds a plan." While they waited under the stairs, Hutch laid flat on the floor which helped his wound clot but noticed Starsky was fighting back the pain and was deteriorating.

**Chapter 7**

"Captain, the Doctors shifts finishes at 17.30"

"Follow him, I'll be heading to his home with back up, you may get there first, don't let him see you. Radio in if it doesn't head home, he could be holding them anywhere"

SHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

"Starsky, stay awake, won't be much longer"

"Hutch?"

"Yeah buddy,"

"Where are we?"

Hutch moved closer to his side and rubbed his shoulder. The strap had worked loose and Starsky hadn't realised that his arm was heavily bleeding again. "I've gotta tighten this strap back up, I'm sorry its gon'na hurt. On the count of three…One, Two" he pulled it tight. Starsky flinched as he caught his breath and looked like he was about to pass out. Hutch sat with his arm round his partner keeping a close eye on him and listening out for movement above.

Starsky breathing had just calmed as they heard a noise above them, followed by footsteps. It must have been only ten minutes but felt like an hour before the basement door open. As planned, as the Doctor stepped through the doorway the cable tripped him and he tumbled hard down the flight of stairs. He laid still at the bottom. Hutch waited, checking there was no movement from the Doctor, before trying to get Starsky on his feet and up the stairs. As he took some of his partners' weight his chest opened up again and he was beginning to feel light headed.

Just as they reach the top step, there was a rush of noise and then all he could remember was arms lowering him and losing his hold on his partner. He never thought he would be so comforted by hearing his Captains shouting out orders. Hutch managed to warn them of the cable before all his strength was lost. He could hear paramedics dealing with Starsky first who was already going into shock with such a heavy blood loose. Hutches was now fighting his own battle but could hear voices round them. He glimpsed up to see Doctor Brooks being pushed by them in cuffs.

He heard Kendrick talk to Dobey about a folder with their names on, with at least eight other folders each with two names but they had also found a larger folder with the single name of Richard Brooks, the Doctor had experimented and murdered his own twin brother.

Mayfield and Kendrick were left to secure the site while Dobey followed the two ambulances to the hospital. Both being injured meant having to separate them but neither were in a fit state to object.

Waiting for both to have x rays and treatment, on his own Dobey remembered all the times he'd had to deal with one of them fretting over the other. Now they were both having to be treated for blood lose, shock and injuries. The Doctor was initially concerned with potential permanent damage to Starsky arm, although Dobey didn't dare think about it. It had been agreed that they would share a room in ICU so they could be kept a close eye on.

Not only for their injuries but they were both well known for being over protective towards each other and once they were both conscious it would be mayhem if they weren't together. The hospital staff now looked at the Captain as an over protective parent, who wholeheartedly cared for these men. They all knew it was going to be a long night. Hutch was the first to be settled in the room. His chest had dressing on now, his hand set and plastered. He laid there drifting in a light sleep attached to a drip. It was two hours later when Starsky was brought in. His arm in plaster and was attached to a drip.

"His been lucky again. The tight strap on his arm, saved it from any permanent damage. May take a while but they will both make a full recovery. For now they both need to rest up, and take time to recover."

"Thanks Doctor." This time Dobey knew Doctor Franklin from a previous close call for Starsky.

He sat looking at his detectives, his boys. How do they always seem to find trouble? Hutch started calling for Starsky as he stirred in his sleep and Starsky obediently replied although asleep himself and then they both slipped into deeper sleep. Dobey couldn't help a silent laugh of relief, the irony that Starsky was never that responsive to him, even when he was awake. But somewhere along the line these two had become as close to him as his own family. He wondered how they would cope with both being injured at the same time. He went to call the station and Edith knowing she felt the same way about the pair as he did. When he returned to their room he found them both starting to stir and turning their heads looking to find each other.

"Get me out of here… Please. Captain it's only my arm" Starsky mumbled.

"Starsky, you were that close to having permanent damage to that arm of yours, if it wasn't for that tight strap, it could have been a lot worse." Starsky glanced back to his partner remembering his persistence on using it and keeping it tight and winked to Hutch.

"No, you both need to be in here a couple of days before you can go anywhere." Dobey's voice was firm.

"But Capt.… I've had enough of Doctors." Dobey recalled the last time Starsky pleaded to leave this very same hospital. He felt angry that the Doctor who was supposed to help people had kidnapped and harmed his boys, and had evidence of committing numerous murders.

"I'll discharge myself." Starsky continued smug and stubbornly.

"No you won't. You need to sign the form for that, and your left arm is in plaster!" Hutch pointed out coldly.

"Well, you can sign for me, I'm not staying here!"

"Sorry partner, no can do. I'm right handed remember? And it's in plaster."

Dobey leaned back listening to the two partners banter continue and smiled to himself knowing they were going to be just fine. Just then there was a knock at the door and two young attractive nurses entered the room with trays of food.

"Hello boy's, we met last time you were here. We understand that you both are needing a lot of personal care and attention… due to your injuries." The brunette had a cheeky smile on her face as she turned to Hutch. Whilst her colleague put the tray on the table over Starsky's bed. "We are here to help in any way we can, during your stay…or longer if required."

Dobey nearly chocked on the air he was breathing and coughed to clear his throat. "Well boys," he said repeating the Nurses phrase. "Looks like it's time that I leave you all to it." This time there was no objection of staying from either patient.

Hutch was already engrossed in conversation with the pretty brunette and the blond nurse was feeding Starsky Jell-O. As Dobey left his detectives in the nurses' capable hands, he couldn't help smiling at his boys, and wondering if the nurses knew what they had just let themselves in for. Double trouble with this pair, but he was confident these nurses knew just how to handle them.

**The End**


End file.
